


Body Shots

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Body Shots, Bottom Marcus, M/M, No Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: “I know! Let’s do body shots!”





	

“Another shot!” Wrench shouted merrily, slamming the empty shot glass back down on the table. He had been at the party for a little over an hour and a half now and was well on his way to getting drunk with Marcus. They were sitting opposite one another at a table in the corner completely ignoring the thriving party that surrounded them. A party that was thrown for Wrench to celebrate his birthday.

Marcus snorted, laughing as the anarchist did yet another shot. He, himself really hadn’t drank much. “Another?! You’re already drunk enough!”

“You’re just jealous I could drink you under the table!” Wrench replied challengingly.

“What does that even mean?” Marcus laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Because that sounds very suggestive.”

A winking face lit up on the punk’s mask. “It means I could out drink you… Unless you want it to mean something else a little more _personal._ ”

The hipster chuckled. “You’d have to remove your mask for that.”

Wrench shrugged. “But that doesn’t defeat the fact I could totally out drink you!”

“You wish. You and I both know you can’t hold your liquor. You’d wind up passed out in the booth.”

The anarchist huffed. “It’s my birthday, have some fun with me!” Suddenly Wrench slammed his hands down on the table as he got an idea. “I know! Let’s do body shots!”

“WHAT?!” Marcus’s eyes grew large. “Here?! You’re drunker than I thought!”

“No I’m not! I’m serious!” Wrench’s mask was flashing exclamation marks. “Come on M, let’s have a little fun! Body shots are totally harmless.”

The hipster chewed his lip nervously. “I don’t know…”

“Come on!”

“No…”

“Please?”

“…”

“Marcus, you wanted to celebrate my birthday properly! So let’s do body shots!”

“…Fine…But I choose the body parts!”

“Kinky.”

“Shut up.”

Wrench laughed. “Okay, okay. I’ll be right back! Don’t move!”

 

No more than five minutes later, Wrench returned with a tray of 4 shots of vodka, a bowl of lime slices, and a salt shaker. He set the tray down on the table. “You can choose what I do to you, but I get to choose what you do to me, got it?”

The hipster’s eyes widened. “Hey, that wasn’t part of the–”

Wrench interrupted. “My birthday, my rules! Choose.”

The hipster chewed his lip again. “Err…my arm!” That was the safest, right? Wrench couldn’t do anything with just his arm.

The anarchist snorted in amusement. “Pansy!” He chuckled. “Nevertheless, I can work with that!” He took Marcus’s wrist in his hand and faced the underside up towards him. “Put the lime in your mouth.”

Marcus chuckled, shaking his head. He reached over and grabbed a lime, bringing it to his lips as Wrench’s fingers dipped into a glass of water before sliding over his wrist.

Wrench shook some salt onto the damp skin. He lifted his mask up just enough to expose his lips, sliding into the booth beside the hipster. He grabbed a shot and downed it before slamming the glass down onto the table. He took Marcus’s wrist again and slowly ran his tongue over it, licking the salt away.

The hipster mentally cursed himself. He should have known better, his wrists were sensitive.

Wrench nipped at Marcus’s wrist before pulling away. He leaned forward and captured the lime protruding from Marcus’s plush lips, purposely brushing the other’s lips in the process. He pulled away, smirking. He quickly ate the lime before pulling his mask back down, discarding the peel on the tray.

Marcus already looked a bit flustered, his heart had sped up that was for sure. Not to mention next was his turn. What was Wrench going to make him do?

The anarchist pulled his hoodie up to expose his stomach.

The hipster swallowed hard, but his eyes betrayed him as they moved over the tattooed skin of the anarchist’s abdomen. “What do you want me to do?”

Carets flashed across Wrench’s mask and they were far from innocent. “My stomach.” He pushed things out of the way and laid down on his back on the table.  “Come on, I know you secretly want to,” he chuckled.

Marcus licked his lips as they suddenly had become dry. He looked around, but no one was paying them any mind. He could play along with Wrench, right? “Fine.”

Wrench pushed the leather part of his mask up again just enough to bring a lime to his lips. He was watching Marcus intently.

Marcus dipped his fingers into the water and trailed them along the anarchist’s WRENCH tattoo. He shook the salt along the damp area. Smirking at Wrench, he quickly downed the shot before leaning down. He slid his tongue through the salt, sliding it over the quivering flesh before he stood up and captured the lime swiftly from the punk’s lips.

The punk had shuddered. “I knew you had it in you,” Wrench said, tugging the mask back down as he sat up on the table.

Marcus knew he should have been more alarmed, but he was determined to play Wrench’s game. “My turn.” Smirking and with more courage, Marcus unbuttoned his shirt.

“And what do you want?” Wrench was watching Marcus undo his shirt.

“Depends, are you man enough to handle it?” The hipster chuckled.

“I can handle _anything_ ,” the anarchist replied suggestively.

“Good,” Marcus replied, smirking. “Then I think you know what I want.” He brought the lime to his lips, eyes intently watching Wrench.

Wrench smirked and pulled Marcus closer, running his fingers teasingly along the hipster’s stomach. “For being so reluctant, you’re playing well now.” He pulled his mask up again and leaned down. He hesitated for just a moment before capturing one of Marcus’s nipples between his lips, sucking on the pink nub. He swirled his tongue around it, massaging the nub.

A groan escaped Marcus’s lips and he found himself threading his fingers into the anarchist’s hair under the hood, egging the other on. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t stop himself now. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been pining after his punk friend for a while.

Wrench bit down on Marcus’s nipple, causing the hipster to gasp before he soothed it with his tongue and pulled away. Immediately, he grabbed the salt and shook it onto the nub. He licked his lips teasingly slow. “I want to taste more of you.”

The hipster snorted, but he felt the arousal already stirring inside him. “Finish your shot!”

The anarchist chuckled and drank the alcohol before he leaned down, recapturing Marcus’s nipple. He swirled his tongue around the area, completely clearing up the salt, before pulling away, but before he could even take the lime, Marcus’s lips were upon his, hungrily kissing him.

Marcus surprised himself by kissing Wrench, but at that moment he didn’t care. He wanted Wrench and it was clear the anarchist wanted him as well when the punk started to kiss him back. He nipped at the other’s lower lip before sucking it past his lips.

Wrench groaned softly. He slid his hands up Marcus’s bare sides and kissed Marcus back roughly, sliding his tongue along the hipster’s lower lip, asking for entrance.

The hipster instantly parted his lips, his tongue leaping instantly to battle with Wrench’s for dominance. The anarchist tasted of alcohol, but he desperately wanted more.

The anarchist let his hands explore Marcus’s body, mapping out the skin as he continued kissing the hipster. They both quickly became lost in their own little world, completely forgetting the party that still around them.

Marcus’s body was quickly heating up. The alcohol in his system had definitely helped him to relax.

Wrench just vaguely remembered that people could see them and he pulled away just enough to whisper to the hipster. “Bathroom, now.”

The hipster was breathing heavily. He started to back up, a smirk pulling at his lips as Wrench hopped off the table and followed him. “Already ahead of you.”

 As soon as they reached the bathroom, Wrench shoved Marcus through the door, both men too busy making out to really pay much attention. He backed the hipster up against the sinks, his hands traveling all over Marcus’s torso. His tongue battled heatedly with the other’s within Marcus’s mouth. His mask was still on, but raised enough to expose his lips.

Marcus groaned into the kiss, one of his hands locked within the anarchist’s hair, while the other rest on Wrench’s neck. He sucked on Wrench’s tongue while his own battled with the anarchist’s. He couldn’t breathe, didn’t want to. His body was on fire, quivering under Wrench’s touch. He wanted the punk badly.

Wrench pulled away, kissing down over Marcus’s jaw line to the hipster’s neck. He pressed himself against Marcus, shuddering as he felt the hipster’s trapped arousal pressing against his thigh.

The hipster moaned, tilting his head to the side to give Wrench better access. “Fuck,” he groaned softly.

The anarchist pushed Marcus harder against the sink, his hips grinding teasingly against the hipster’s. He kissed up to Marcus’s ear. “I want you,” he said, voice husky.

Marcus shivered at the husky sound of Wrench’s real voice. He bit back another moan. “So stop playing.”

Wrench stepped back, spinning Marcus around so the hipster could see their reflections in the mirror.  He pulled Marcus back against himself, his lips brushing over Marcus’s ear as he watched their reflections. He half expected Marcus to protest the position, but he never did. His hand moved down over Marcus’s stomach and further still to shamelessly grope the other through his pants.

Marcus shuddered, his lips parted as a soft groan escaped and his gaze fell lower when he felt Wrench working open his pants. If he had any rational thought left, it was gone the second Wrench’s hand was in his pants. He rolled his hips forward, groaning.

Wrench chuckled, grinding himself against the hipster’s ass as he rubbed Marcus through his boxers. “I fucking want you so bad, M.”

They both knew they needed to make it quick. They were in a public bathroom after all. Anyone could walk in on them at any moment, but the thought of it excited Marcus even more. They were both too far gone to stop now. Marcus wanted Wrench as much as the other wanted him.

“Then have me,” Marcus said. “Just fucking hurry.”

The anarchist quickly freed himself from his pants and took the condom Marcus passed to him. “I should prepare you.”

“We don’t have time and besides, I know how to relax,” Marcus replied, shoving his pants and underwear down so they pooled around his ankles. “Hurry.” He turned and bent himself slightly over the sink, his hand dropping to stroke himself slowly.

Wrench bit his lip, watching the hipster. He quickly tore open the foil before rolling the condom onto his length. He pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket and squeezed it generously into his hand before coating his cock.

Marcus’s hands gripped the edges of the sink when Wrench positioned himself at his entrance. He looked back at Wrench in the mirror. He was burning up with desire.

Wrench slowly began to push in, his hands gripping Marcus’s hips as his length was slowly swallowed by the tight heat. He groaned lowly and cursed under his breath. He paused his hips once he was fully in, ignoring his desires just long enough to give the hipster time to adjust to the intrusion especially since he hadn’t prepared him first. He didn’t want to hurt the hipster anymore then he already was.

Marcus gripped the edge of the counter in a tight grip. He let his head fall between his arms, eyes shut. There was pain, but it wasn’t bad. He kept himself relaxed and the lube eased it. “Just move,” he said.

The anarchist didn’t need to be told twice, but he still kept it slow at first. He started up a slow steady pace, gradually increasing the speed. “Fuck…” he groaned in pleasure, shuddering.

Marcus began to relax more as the punk moved and he started to move back onto Wrench. “Ahh…” he moaned softly as the stinging even began to shift into a dull pleasure and it grew fast. He wanted more,  _needed_  more. “Faster.”

Wrench obeyed, picking up the pace. He began driving harder into the hipster’s body. He cursed loudly, opening his eyes to watched Marcus in the mirror again. His hands began to move up Marcus’s sides, exploring.

The hipster moaned, lifting his head to watch their reflections in the mirror as he gripped the counter tighter, using it as leverage to thrust himself back harder into Wrench’s movements. “Fuck yes,” Marcus moaned, his eyes fluttering.

The anarchist rolled his hips to shift the angle. He wanted Marcus to feel the pleasure he felt, the heat that burned inside him.

Marcus let out a loud moan as he felt the punk’s cock brushing his prostate with every move. His body was trembling, the heat building. His thoughts cloudy with pleasure, he couldn’t think let alone speak more than incoherent curses. He desperately thrust back into the anarchist’s length.

Wrench’s fingers dug into Marcus’s hips as he held on, trying to steady his own thrusts. He felt the pressure building in his lower abdomen and his body shook with pleasure. He was on fire and so was Marcus.

The hipster’s arms were shaking with the effort to hold himself up as waves of pleasure shot through his body. He wasn’t going to last. He  _knew_  he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Harder,” he moaned out, dropping his hand down between himself and the sink. He touched his neglected cock, stroking himself quickly.

The anarchist obeyed again, driving harder into the hipster. He was close too. He could feel the familiar heat pooling in his stomach and he reached around Marcus. His hand pushed the hipster’s away before taking up the task of stroking the Marcus’s length.

“Fuck,” Marcus breathed out, moaning shamelessly. He gripped the sink with both hands again, torn between thrusting into the anarchist hand or back onto the other’s length. “So close, so fucking close,” he groaned.

Wrench was already there, he moaned the hipster’s name loudly as he slipped over the edge, a list of obscenities leaving his lips as he released into the condom, waves of pleasure coursing through him. His head rolled back, eyes closed tight.

Marcus could feel Wrench’s cock pulsating inside him and it was enough to send him over the edge. Suddenly his body was flooded with intense, white hot pleasure. He gasped, his legs shaking beneath him as he came. A loud moan leaving his lips as he shot his seed into the sink and Wrench’s hand.

The anarchist continued stroking Marcus’s length, milking the hipster for all he was worth as Marcus’s moans sent tremors of excitement down his spine. He rode out his orgasm inside of the hipster before his hips began to slow to a gradual stop and he leaned heavily against Marcus, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Marcus was the first to get his breathing under control, though his pulse still felt like it was racing. “Fuck, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.”

Wrench chuckled softly before he pulled out gingerly. He quickly disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up. Once he was fully clothed, he turned towards the mirror, properly fixing his mask.

Marcus quickly did the same before he turned to Wrench, smirking. “What do you say we get out of here?”

“I say happy fucking birthday to me!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be one of those people who posted for Wrench's birthday, buuut I guess better late than never! lol  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> -AN


End file.
